


Consume

by Iamthelibrarian



Series: The Forgotten [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthelibrarian/pseuds/Iamthelibrarian
Summary: Poem By Megatronus/Megatron





	Consume

This is what we have become,   
what I have made us.  
We are together,   
yet the vast space overwhelms us.  
Divides us.  
Consumes us.  
Slowly  
Quietly  
Infinite were our possibilities   
But here,  
Here,  
forever here.  
Alone.


End file.
